Men Are Such ANIMALS!
by VanSloan
Summary: THE BOYS ARE NAKED FROM A MYSTERIOUS CURSE WHY? Why isn't anyone listening to Naru all he can say is MEOW? The girls are in a 'heat' of trouble seeing OMG! MAINARU TAKIAYA JOHNMASA LINMADO YASUGUESS WHO? Mai:OMG NARU WHAT THE HELL GET SOME CLOTHS ON!


**Disclaimers & Authors Note:: Well another Ghost Hunt fic YAY!!! this time the guys turn into animals XD I like to thank Midnight Shinobi and her friends also "Jeck" for the biggest help!!!**

** I don't OWN Ghost Hunt PERIOD! And I don't own the Fruits Basket idea! TT-TT**

**Prologue**

It was a normal day at SPR and Mai was sitting on her desk with her head on the mahogany colored table and it was a summer day where it is really, really, hot and bored. Naru and Lin were out of the office and left her without even saying a word to her, except for Lin who given a nod.

"Geez, I hate being in the office while those two leave me doing everything for myself!" Mai cried to herself.

Being in the office all alone without the other members, Mai was soon going to break loose if she hears the stupid clock from the side tick one more time.

"Too bored…need something…to…keep…myself…occupied." she said silently.

The front door opened with a ringing sound and as the bored brunette turned her tiring head to the side with her eyes half closed, the person greeted.

"Hello! Mai-chan are you there?"

Mai quickly recognized who's voice was that from and started sitting up straight.

"Mori-san, long time no see. How are you?" Mai asked with a smile and indeed the older woman returned it brightly.

'Yup, she is still pretty!' Mai commented her in thoughts and as Madoka approached to her desk, she asked,

"Are Lin and Naru here?"

"No…when I arrive, the two of them were leaving and ordered me to watch the office for them." she replied.

"I see…I never knew the two of them would get this far." Madoka whispered in a suspicious yet playful tone which really scared Mai.

"A-another jo-joke right? I mean they're not…" Mai stopped for a moment and started blushing rapidly.

"Hahaha, well both of them are always out together, so something personal is going on." Madoka continued on teasing the young teen.

Mai served Madoka and herself tea and started chatting over things about the previous cases and how life is and what such.

"So who ended up making Naru tea?" Madoka couldn't stop laughing.

"Well let say that a certain narcissus had too much that it ended up all over him." Mai answered her index finger rubbing on her cheek as she looked embarrass.

"What! No way the both of you and Masako-chan ended up serving tea just by taking him a tea bath!" Madoka was still laughing that she had to hold on the side of the sofa to stop her from laughing endlessly.

The door had open once again and Naru appeared looking really piss and behind him was Lin who looked of course, emotionless.

When Naru spotted Madoka who given a small wave, the male teen of course ignored her and headed straight to his office, but before that, he ordered Mai,

"Mai te-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence when Madoka stuck her foot out in front of him making him trip.

"So I guess leaving your cute assistant here all alone is a good idea to just bored her to death and make her do everything herself?" Madoka pointed out as Naru sat on the carpeted floor looking like he's going to start thinking of Madoka writing her will. Naru didn't say anything and got himself off the floor and started ignoring Madoka.

"My point exactly, she's your assistant not your maid!" she said.

"Mori-san, I don't think he's even listening to you." Mai couldn't help but sweat drop and let out a nervous laugh.

"Mou, I came all this way from out of the country and this how you treat your teacher?" Madoka got off her seat and held her hand on her waist.

**(SLAM!)**

Naru slammed the door so hard that the front door's bell started dinging.

"That kid is so spoiled, oh I wish-"

"He didn't mean anything, the case was so simple that it was making him feel irritated when our client mistaken his bed sheet as a ghost." Lin interrupted her for going on further.

"Then he needs another lecture in respect!" Madoka pulled her sleeves up and started to walk to Naru's office while both Mai and Lin let out a stressful sigh.

"I'll be making tea then." she excused herself and went over to the kitchenette again and Lin headed straight to his office.

**Five minutes later…**

Mai entered and couldn't believe what she stumble into.

"Now be a good little boy and say sorry." Madoka gave a happy yet deadly in some other way smile.

"Sorry…" Naru couldn't believe he's actually apologizing.

"I didn't quite hear that young man, a little louder if you please." Madoka couldn't stop teasing him.

'Wow, she's really scary.' Mai said to herself as she watches the conflict between her boss and his teacher.

"(sigh)…I'm…sorry." he repeated once more and a bit louder.

"Aw, that's alright Naru-chan. I forgive you." the female ghost hunter patted his back and he turned away.

'You're INSANE!' Naru said to himself as he tried his hardest to keep his anger close.

"Um…tea is ready." Mai couldn't help but interrupted them.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?!" Naru looked at her then started _hissing_.

"(Scoff) don't take your anger on her you idiot!" Madoka scolded him.

"Oh boy," Mai couldn't help but let out a groan.

Mai walked towards them and placed his tea on his desk and started leaving.

"I guess there's no point in arguing when I have someone who can argue for me."

**THE NEXT DAY…**

"WHAT?! THEY DITCHED YOU AGAIN!" Madoka yell out that Mai started taking cover.

"Actually I just came here with a spare key and found out that no ones around." the teen explained as she tried to calm her friend down.

**(SLAM!)**

"MEN ARE SUCH ANIMALS!!!!" Another voice yelled out.

"Where is that BASTARD! I swear I'll shove my fist down to his throat!" she added.

"A-A-Ayako!" Mai cried in fear from her sudden outburst.

"Mai if you're hiding that good for nothing, I swear, if I find him-"

"He's not here and calm down!" Mai stopped her from yelling.

'Are older women always like this?' Mai asked herself.

"Almost like some kind of desperate housewives show." she added with her hand cupping on her chin.

"Housewives?!" both Ayako and Madoka cried out with a unbelievable expression and one that seemed embarrass.

"Just where are the guys?!" Ayako snapped.

"Why? What did Bou-san do to you this time?" Mai arched her left brow.

The miko jumped a little and turned away with her arms cross.

**The Boys**

"Now, tell me why I would investigate this shrine for you since this place is a holy ground itself." Naru asked with his folder opened and eyes shut.

"This is no ordinary shrine, it's also a burial ground from the 12 sacred animals that were sacrificed here centuries ago young man." the elder shrine caretaker explained.

"You mean the Chinese zodiac type of animals?" Naru corrected and the elder nodded.

"Isn't this surprising, a little thing from Lin's hometown, it's no wonder you don't get homesick." Takigawa commented cheerfully but the stoic sorcerer didn't bother to answer unimportant comments.

"Well you see, some of the graves were disturb and most of the other shrine maidens and care takers were said that animals were roaming around and there would be overflowing water and you could always hear a dogs howling ominously in certain nights and we have had food shortages as if rats were thieving."

"I never heard these kind haunting before, must be really exciting having dead animals around." Yasuhara appeared out of nowhere and behind Takigawa and John scaring both the wits out of them.

"THE HELL YASUHARA! DON'T GO AROUND SNEAKING UP FROM BEHIND! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" the monk _barked_ at the college student which had no effect at him at all since all he could do is smile.

John in the other hand felt the same way about being crept from behind and being the most politest guy in the group, he asked _timidly_,

"Yasuhara-san…glad to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"Mmnhmm…Shibuya-san called me here for assistance and…" he stopped for a moment and remembered something he forgot at the university.

**AT THE UNIVERSITY**

"You bastard how dare you stood me up!"

**BACK TO THE BOYS**

"I'm really in trouble am I?" Yasuhara scratched the back of his head and couldn't imagine what's going to happen to him later on.

Naru just ignored the three and started questioning the caretaker and asked,

"Have you tried the exorcism yourself by hiring other mediums that live near by?"

"No matter how many times they try to exorcise, these spirits would just come back as if nothing has happen." the care taker gave out a shrug and swing his hands around while he was talking.

"I see," Naru closed his folder and turned his direction to the three.

"You three set up the equipment." he ordered.

"Lin," he turned to his assistant and he nodded in return.

"We need a room to set up a base, I'll be doing some further investigation." Naru looked at the care taker and he nodded as well.

"Naru-chan, where's Mai?" the monk had asked as there was no sign of any of the women working.

"Yasuhara." Naru ignored Takigawa.

'That brat!' Takigawa growled in anger.

"Ah yes." Yasuhara answered back then straightens his back like he's from the military.

"How much tea do you make often?" he asked and both John and Takigawa said,

"HUH?!" well John was a bit clueless as Takigawa was like,

'I thought he only asked Mai for tea?'

**TO THE GIRLS**

"WHAT?! MY TEA SET IS GONE!! EVEN THE FREAKIN' THERMOS AND THE TEA BAGS I JUST BOUGHT YESTERDAY!" Mai freaked out as she found the cupboard empty.

Both Madoka and Ayako calmed down a bit and now Mai is just beginning to swear after she announced that she will be making tea.

"That tea set cost me part of my savings and I am the only one that's suppose to use it! ARGH Naru!" she gritted her teeth.

Mai grabbed her cell and started dialing Naru's number.

"That JERK!"

"And she calls us, housewives..." Madoka said and Ayako couldn't help but shook her head from side to side.

* * *

**A/N:: PEOPLE!! this is only a prolugue you just have to wait for the boys to go POOF with no cloths XD**

**hope anyone could leave out a review and guess what animals the guys would turn into XD**


End file.
